Inuyasha, You Idiot
by artanimelover
Summary: Sure, I didn't cheat on you, I've no explanation for the misterious messages you recieved, but I didn't cheat. Now that that's settled and your not exactly comforted, I'll start cussing out the wolf. Arn't gay people supposed to be sensative?


**Inuyasha, you Idiot**

* * *

><p><em>"Kagome, hold down the fort at home, alright? I'll be back by March at the latest. Don't call my cell phone, because I'm having it turned off when I get there so that I can afford to buy what I need to survive for a while. I'll write you soon, alright? Don't forget how much I love you.<em>

_-Inuyasha Takahashi-_

_TakahashiInuyasha(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"It's not going so well, here, Kagome. The stocks are down and I'm out two hundred. I guess Gambling never was my specialty, ne? I can't believe you let me go. But, I guess that it's not your fault. And anyways, I'm the one who insisted that this would be my chance, huh?<em>

_Look where that got me._

_-Inuyasha Takahashi-_

_TakahashiInuyasha(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry... <em>

_It's December here, you know? I wish you were here... I__ wish I had another way to contact you, like a phone or something._

_-Kagome Higurashi-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"I've already explained to you why I had to turn off my phone, Kagome. It's not something I can help. Besides, I've been Gambling better lately. Last night, do you know how much I won? Ne, Kagome? Five hundred and thirty two dollars. How great is that?<em>

_-Inuyasha Takahashi-_

_TakahashiInuyasha(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"That's great, Inuyasha! More than enough to bring you home!<em> _Christmas is right around the corner, you know, and it'd be great if I could spend it with my fiance._

_-Kagome Higurashi-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"March, Kagome. I'll be back sometime in March. Spend Christmas with your best friend. Sango-something.<em>

_-Inuyasha Takahashi-_

_TakahashiInuyasha(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"Firstly, Takahashi, I can not believe you told Kagome that. She deserves so much better than you. I swear, the way you treat her, I don't know why she doesn't just kick your arse out of her life, you ungrateful pig!<em>

_-Sango Okayami-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"Sorry, Inuyasha. Sango hacked me again. You know how she can get.<em>

_-Kagome Higurashi-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"Keh. It's fine. I forgive you.<em>

_-Inuyasha Takahashi-_

_TakahashiInuyasha(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"I've been hanging out with our friends a lot lately, Inuyasha. They have some pretty interesting things to say.<em> _Miroku introduced me to this guy named Kouga Ookami a couple of days ago. He's a hoot. The first thing he did when he saw me was call me his woman._

_I made him back off, though, because I'm in love with you._

_-Kagome Higurashi-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Inuyasha. Where are you? You haven't replied in almost a week.<em>

_-Kagome Higurashi-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"Inuyasha?<em>

_-Kagome Higurashi-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"Geeze, Kagome. What the hell? I'm gone a week and I come back to you cluttering up my inbox! Give me a break, I can email back whenever I want!<em>

_-Inuyasha Takahashi-_

_TakahashiInuyasha(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"So very sorry that I wanted to hear from you. If you want me to leave you alone so bad, then fine! I will!<em>

_-Kagome Higurashi-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"Look, Kagome, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. It's just that I've been out a lot of money recently, and the stress is getting to me.<em>

_-Inuyasha Takahashi-_

_TakahashiInuyasha(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"Okay, so your giving me the silent treatment. I guess I deserve that.<em>

_-Inuyasha Takahashi-_

_TakahashiInuyasha(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"Look, Kagome, this isn't funny. I get that your mad so just write back already, alright?<em>

_-Inuyasha Takahashi-_

_TakahashiInuyasha(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"What the heck, Inuyasha. I'm gone for three days and my inbox is cluttered by you. I can write back when I want, right? <em>

_-Kagome Higurashi-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction__"_

* * *

><p><em>"Alright, I get it. Your mad. I said I was sorry, what else do you want?<em>

_-Inuyasha Takahashi-_

_TakahashiInuyasha(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"How about a boyfriend who's neither snappish, nore away for the holliday's? <em>

_-Kagome Higurashi-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"For the last time, I said I was sorry for snapping! And I'll be home in March, remember? <em>

_-Inuyasha Takahashi-_

_TakahashiInuyasha(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"That's three months away, Baka. <em>

_-Kagome Higurashi-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"I know. And I'm sorry. Anyway, how have you been? What've you been up to?<em>

_-Inuyasha Takahashi-_

_TakahashiInuyasha(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"Not much, really... Sango's come over a few times, but I think she'd rather hang out with Miroku. Kouga's been trying to hang out with me more and more... He's sweet, really... Jakotsu claimed pyro was better than aqua, so I stopped hanging out with him, and Bonkotsu's always with Jakotsu, so he's out of the question too... Rins engaged to your brother, now! They're so cute. Rin's making him hold off the wedding until you get back. We all miss you, Inuyasha.<em>

_-Kagome Higurashi-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"Sounds like fun. I got to agree with Jakotsu, Babe, Pyro is way better than Aqua. Tell Sesshomaru that he can have the wedding whenever. I don't care, because my due date backs been expanded.<em>

_-Inuyasha Takahashi-_

_TakahashiInuyasha(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"What do you mean your due date's been expanded? When are you coming back, Inuyasha?<em>

_-Kagome Higurashi-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"July. I've got this great chance to make some big bucks, Kagome. I've got to take it.<em>

_-Inuyasha Takahashi-_

_TakahashiInuyasha(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"Are you angry, now, or something? It's been two days and you haven't written back.<em>

_-Inuyasha Takahashi-_

_TakahashiInuyasha(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"No, Inuyasha. I'm not angry. I was, though. Kouga came over yesterday and I ended up pouring my heart out to him. He said everything happens for a reason, and I've got to believe that. But I just don't think I'll be able to handle you being gone until July.<em>

_-Kagome Higurashi-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"You can, Kagome.<em>

_-Inuyasha Takahashi-_

_TakahashiInuyasha(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"Christmas is tomorrow. I'm spending it with Kouga and his brothers. <em>

_-Kagome Higurashi-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"You're spending it with Kouga? Mutt face? WHY?<em>

_-Inuyasha Takahashi-_

_TakahashiInuyasha(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"Merry Christmas, Inuyasha. Your not here, so I'm going to Kouga's. He's a very doting friend, you know... I'm surprized by how much he cares. Ginta and Hokaku are great too. <em>

_-Kagome Higurashi-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"Inuyasha isn't in to you anymore, girl. So would you please quit emailing him? It's so very annoying to hear him complain about you everytime he gets off the computer. Just. Leave. My. Man. Alone. <em>

_-Yura Hair-_

_TakahashiInuyasha(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"Who are you? How did you get ahold of Inuyasha's email?<em>

_-Kagome Higurashi-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"Very easily, considering he GAVE IT TO ME. He was very distressed that you kept emailing him, and asked me very kindly to tell you off. He's my lover now, girl. Leave him alone and forget this email address.<em>

_-Yura Hair-_

_TakahashiInuyasha(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"Who do you think you are, talking to my friend like that? "Girl this, girl that" OF COURSE SHE'S A GIRL. If she wasn't, then Inuyasha would be secretly gay, and you being his new, "LOVER" might have a few issues with that. So pointing out the fact that she is INDEED a girl, is just plain pittying and makes me think that you might be JEALOUS of the fact that she's a girl, in which case Inuyasha would ALSO be secretly gay, and if he is actually going for a guy who talks like that and has HAIR for a last name, well, it really makes me want to punch him.<br>And in case you didn't notice, HAIR, Inuyasha had been emailing Kagome back this ENTIRE TIME. If he really didn't want to talk to her that bad, then why the HECK did he write back?  
>Answer me that. And quit talking to my friend like she's stupid. Or face my wrath. I'm prepared to hunt-the-hair.<em>

_-Sango Okayami-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"Sango? I'm not gay. And who's last name is Hair?<em>

_-Inuyasha Takahashi-_

_TakahashiInuyasha(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"I have a feeling you ARE gay, Inuyasha... Sorry, but that's a gut feeling that will never go away. I also think you have the hots for Jakotsu, but, you know, whatever. I don't judge. Not on that, anyway. Who the hell's Yura Hair, and why the hell are you telling HER to tell Kagome off, when you've never had diffictulty doing it yourself before?<em>

_-Sango Okayami-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"I'm NOT GAY. I do NOT LIKE Jakotsu. And what do you mean Yura's telling Kagome off? Yura is my old friend Myoga's daughter. I havent seen her in days. So how would she get my email?<em>

_-Inuyasha Takahashi-_

_TakahashiInuyasha(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"There is a such thing as hacking, Inuyasha. For instinse; I just hacked your face book and wrote, "I'm Inuyasha, I'm in love with Jakotsu, and I am COMING OUT OF THE CLOSET! Gay Pride." And I haven't seen you in MONTHS and I'm able to do that. In any case, Kagome thinks your cheating on her, she's crying her eyes out to Kouga, who has been trying to win her over to the Wolf side for months, regardless of Ayame or not. I don't care how much money you are capable of making, Inuyasha, Kagome's hurting. You either need to call her and tell her your through, or get your ARSE down here and FIX YOUR MESS.<em>

_-Sango Okayami-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"YOU HACKED MY FACE BOOK? TAKE IT OFF, TAKE IT OFF! <em>

_-Inuyasha Takahashi-_

_TakahashiInuyasha(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"Firstly; No. I will not take it off. It's got over three million hits already. I think you have fans; OH, and one of them just asked you to be in the Tokidoki Gay Pride Float. I am actually going to accept for you. It's August. :D and Secondly; I can't believe your actually more inturested in what people think of your face book than the fact that the supposedly LOVE OF YOUR MISERABLE, UNWANTED, UNNEEDED, MASOCHISTICLY EGOTISTICAL EXISTANCE IS IN THE MIDDLE OF EMOTIONAL TURMILE BECAUSE YOU USE "Inuboylover" AS YOUR PASSWORD FOR EVERYTHING. and thirdly; the fact that you say that your the lover of an Inu boy in your password just proves that you are, in fact, gay. for jakotsu. so I'm making you go to the Tokidoki Gay Pride parade. Sorry, there's just no helping it. <em>

_-Sango Okayami-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"I'm not worried about Kagome, because she trusts me. She wouldn't believe that unless it came from MY mouth. SO TAKE IT DOWN! I'M NOT GONNA BE IN SOME DAMN FLOAT THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME. I'M NOT GAY. I DON'T LIKE JAKOTSU. AND INUBOYLOVER IS A PERFECTLY FREAKING NORMAL PASSWORD THAT ANYONE WOULD USE.<em>

_-Inuyasha Takahashi-_

_TakahashiInuyasha(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"Alright. She trusts you, which is why she's in Kouga's arms crying. Which is why Kouga thinks he has a chance. And you forget the little fact that it CAME FROM YOUR EMAIL, STUPID. Which is pretty much the same as comming from your mouth.<em>

_-Sango Okayami-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"Damn. Alright. Fine, I'll be on the first plane they have. Just keep that wolf shit away from her.<em>

_-Inuyasha Takahashi-_

_TakahashiInuyasha(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"Gee. Don't you sound just Jippy?<em>

_-Sango Okayami-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"Shut up.<em>

_-Inuyasha Takahashi-_

_TakahashiInuyasha(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU MANAGE TO SCREW THAT UP? Oh, yeah, just walts right though the door after months of I-don't-see-you-you-don't-see-me and say, "Kagome, I did not cheat on you with that chick that emailed you from my account. So get the fuck away from wolf shit." You know, that little bit at the end MIGHT have just been the tip to the tail, if you know what I mean. Sure, I didn't cheat on you, I've no explanation other than that for the misterious messages you recieved, but I didn't cheat. Now that that's hardly settled and your not exactly comforted, I'll start cussing out the wolf who's done NOTHING but help you through a rough time.<br>Arn't gay people supposed to be sensitive?_

_-Sango Okayami-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't exactly say much with wolf breath sitting right there!<em>

_I AM NOT GAY._

_-Inuyasha Takahashi-_

_TakahashiInuyasha(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"And why not? I think she'll be twice as forgiving if you manage to admit you love her IN FRONT OF PEOPLE.<em>

_You are gay. It's just a matter of time._

_-Sango Okayami-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"And what else did I expect? You managed to screw up again. "Kagome, I'm not mad at you for not trusting me, so you can let go of wolf shit and come back to me." YOU WOULDN'T HAVE A RIGHT TO BE MAD EVEN IF YOU WERE!<em>

_-Sango Okayami-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"I know! Wolf shit just keeps pissing me off! It's his face!<em>

_-Inuyasha Takahashi-_

_TakahashiInuyasha(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"Alright. Next time you see her, I'll shove a pillow over kouga's face and you say this exactly, "Kagome, I love you and I would never cheat on you with some stupid Broad named Hair. Please forgive me for the mix up, even though I don't deserve it. I miss you."<em>

_You can't go wrong with I love you-I miss you._

_-Sango Okayami-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"And you proved me wrong. You know, it's actually getting AMUSING watching you screw yourself over? "Kagome, I love you and you freaking know it. How the hell could you think I'd cheat on you with some broad named Hair? Just fucking forgive me already so we can get on with our lives, because I miss you, dammit!"<em>

_AND I EVEN HAD HIS FACE COVERED!_

_Wow. Just... Wow._

_-Sango Okayami-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"I know! I freaked out and couldn't remember what to say!<em>

_-Inuyasha Takahashi-_

_TakahashiInuyasha(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"Okay, here's what your going to do; CALL HER. That way you can just read what I tell you to say.<em>

_"Kagome, I love you. I'm an idiot who can't communicate properly. Please understand that my handicapt is not toward you? I miss you, forgive me, please?"_

_Thats all. _

_-Sango Okayami-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"I did what you said and she came over and slapped me.<em>

_-Inuyasha Takahashi-_

_TakahashiInuyasha(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"What the hell did you expect? You hung up on her before she could respond.<em>

_-Sango Okayami-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"It worked though, didn't it? I mean, I made her sit down and I fixed my mess, right?<em>

_We're back together now._

_-Inuyasha Takahashi-_

_TakahashiInuyasha(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><em>"Yeah, Inuyasha, we're back together. But if you keep acting like you did, we're through. Kouga's my friend and you need to respect him. Oh, and you are NEVER GOING AWAY again. That way I can keep my eye on You, and YOUR EMAIL.<em>

_By the way, Inuyasha, I read what you and Sango were writing... Are are you seriously gay?_

_-Kagome Higurashi-_

_HigurashiKagome(at)_fanfiction"_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Yeeaah... This was supposed to be christmas-themed... but it turned out like this. O_O To much Soda and Chocolate is not good for the brain. **

**Anyway, Happy belated Christmas, and have a Mery New Year!**


End file.
